brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tick Tock
Tick Tock is the seventh episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired on Cartoon Network on February 22nd, 2012. Plot The ninja have done enough training to be able to unlock their full potentials, but Sensei Wu tells them that though they may have have reached peak physical condition, they still need to overcome the obstacles in their hearts and find their inner potential. Wu added that only then would the ninja have any chance of stopping Pythor P. Chumsworth from collecting the Fang Blades that would awaken The Great Devourer. Zane then asked if there was more to the Devourer then Wu had at first let on. Wu then told the ninja about how when he was a young boy, he and his brother Garmadon had been having a sword fight for fun. Wu lost his katana and told Garmadon to go get it, but when the latter did so, he was bitten by the great Great Devourer, turning him evil. After telling the story, Sensei Wu said that he was going to go get someone to help, and left on a journey. Later, as the ninja were putting up wanted signs for the fang blades, they saw Zane's Falcon. After chasing it, Zane encountered a robot, which thought him an enemy. After defeating the robot, Zane came across a workshop, where he discovered he and the falcon were robots. When the other ninja caught up with the Ninja of Ice, they were surprised to learn that their comrade was a robot. When the other ninja left, Zane stayed behind. The ninja were attacked by the Treehorns, creatures that resembled trees, and lost. Meanwhile, Zane discovered a memory switch, and learned all about his "Father" and early life. Knowing this, Zane felt stronger and ran out; and, finding his true potential, froze the Treehorns. In the end of the episode, the Serpentine found the map for the lost fang blades. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Mystake - Mackenzie Gray *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor - John Novak *Acidicus - Paul Dobson Notes *The episode's title refers to Zane (and, to a lesser extent, the Falcon), who is revealed to be a mechanical being. This twist is foreshadowed by the opening scene, showing a mass of clockwork before zooming out to show a pocketwatch, as well as Kai's comment about Zane being "inhuman." **The episode title may also refer to the Serpentine's search for the Four Silver Fangblades, which will become a race against time as the Ninja try to stop them from unleashing the Great Devourer. *This episode features the first appearance of Dr. Julien (in a flashback) and Lord Garmadon's new, four-armed form. It also marks the only appearances of the Juggernaut and Treehorns in the series. *The title sequence is updated in this episode, featuring the Ninja in their ZX outfits. Errors *When the Ninja visit Jamanakai Village and Cole asks Kai if everything's all right, he speaks with Jay's voice. *When Pythor collects the staffs, Fangtom is holding the Anacondrai's staff, not the Fangpyre's. *When Sensei Wu tell his story to the Ninja, the Sacred Flute is seen behind him in a cabinet, even though it was stolen by Pythor in the previous episode. *When Zane shows the Ninja that he's a robot, his memory switch is on but when he discovers the switch, it's off. 1Zaneunderwater.png 2Resurface.png 3Praisingzane.png 4Kaihotcoals.png 5Jaythunderstorm.png 6Coleweights.png 7Bowing.png 8Sorrowfulwu.png 9Lostkatana.png 10Garmadonbitten.png 12Senseiwuleaving.png 13Serpentinemeeting.png 15Noticingfalcon.png 16Throughtheseaofsand.png 17Throughthesnow.png 18Holdingthefalcon.png 19Noticedbyjuggernaut.png 20Juggernautattack.png 21Juggernautdefeated.png 22Purchasingtea.png 23Zaneupset.png 24Zanetruepotential.png 25Serpentinediscovery.png 26Serpentinecheering.png 27Portal.png 28Lordgarmadon.png Drjulien.png Falcon1.png Treehorn1.png Workshop.png Workshop3.png Youngwu2.png Zane29.png ZaneAngry.png Zanecooking.png ZaneMed.png Zaneopenchest.png ZaneWater.png Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes